Of love and healing
by kittyfire
Summary: All she wanted out of her life was to help others heal and learn to live again. But how can she help them when she's beginning to doubt her own mended wounds? This is just a little something I was fooling around with. Let me know if it worth continuing. i
1. When life speaks you listen

When I was young I use to dream of romance and love. I was your typical little girl caught up in the fairy tale of prince charming and sleeping beauty. As I got older I began to realize that fairy tales don't come true and that you'll never really find prince charming no matter how many frogs you kiss. And trust me I've kissed plenty.

Life taught me valuable lessons in many cruel ways. At a very young age I had to grow up fast and forget any childish ideals of love and white horses. When I was thirteen years old my mother passed away. My father left when I was five and my brother Souta was two, so I was left alone to take care of my younger brother and aging grandfather.

You may think that I resented them and saw them as burdens, but the opposite is true. Taking care of them gave me purpose, it gave me something to work for. I've always been a natural care taker, even when I was little I would take care of wounded animals.

Besides they were my only family left, and you don't skip out on family.

So here I am twenty-three years old and working as a nurse in a small hospital unit that specializes in brain trauma. I love it really. It never ceases to amaze me what people are capable of. Relearning how to talk, how to move, how to live again. I've seen people go from giving up on life to finding a whole new reason to live. People are more resilient than most of us give them credit for.

Now that Souta is on his own, and grandpa has passed away, I find myself for the first time not responsible for someone else's wellbeing. So I seem to have thrown myself into my work completely, and spend most of my time tending to patients. My favorite is reading to the children. They are so filled with hope and untarnished enthusiasm it's refreshing. I spend so much time at the hospital I consider it a second home, and therefore know when anything is going wrong and immediately try to fix it.

My life and home were pretty stable and happy. Well at least they were until recently when I met a certain comatose patient by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi.

I'll never forget that day. I wasn't supposed to be working in the ER, but it seemed that fate had other plans for me.

A girl clad in nurse's garb rushed down the hallway. She looked to be about twenty-five years old with long deep brown hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. She had intense brown eyes lined with a soft pink that burned with worry. As she made her way to the brain trauma unit her own mind was racing with horrible scenarios of what this "urgent issue" concerning her brother's welfare was.

Sango remembered the day she had to check Kohaku into a permanent care facility. She was at her wits end trying to deal with her brother's severe autism. She had just turned eighteen and was relishing in her new found adulthood when her parents were suddenly killed in a car crash. She was left with an eight year old brother who she was not prepared to take care of.

She was successful at first, for about two years. They lived in their old family home and were getting along fine living off the insurance money that was left to them when they're parents died. Until one day Sango came home from school to find the babysitter hiding behind the couch and Kohaku screaming and throwing things around the living room.

She tried to contain him, she tried to help him, she tried so hard to save him from himself. It got to the point where she couldn't control him anymore. He was becoming a danger to her and to himself. It was then that she decided it best for him to be put into permanent care with people who knew how to help him.

It broke her heart to watch him scream and cry for her not to leave him. That he would be good. She promised to visit every day and to always be there when he needed her. She knew that this was for the best, and yet she still felt like she was betraying him in some way.

Sango kept her promise and visited Kohaku every day. She even sold the old family home so she could rent an apartment closer to him.

Her brother's condition was what prompted her to become a nurse in the first place. She hoped that one day she would be capable enough to take care of him herself so that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. So he could be with his sister again.

And that brings us to now. Sango running down the hallways, panicked, trying to find Kagome.

Finally she spotted the familiar girl standing at the nurse's station readying herself to go home.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, recognizing the hint of desperation.

"Sango, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Kohaku, something's wrong but they won't tell me what, they say I have to come down there."

Right away Kagome caught on to the situation and cut to the chase before Sango had a chance.

"Right. You get going and I'll cover your shift. Please call me and let me know whats wrong. "

The relief on Sango's face was the only thanks Kagome needed but Sango being Sango threw her arms around her best friend and promised to make it up to her. Kagome shooed Sango off and made her way to the ER for another twelve hour shift.


	2. They meet

* * *

The ER was buzzing when I got there, but this was not unusual. I hurriedly clocked in and made my way through the chaos. People needed me left and right, and everything was top priority. 

This is why I don't care for working in the ER, because there is never enough time.

After a while the excitement died down and I was able to sit for the first time in hours, when suddenly EMS workers burst through the ER doors rolling a gurney with someone who was very badly hurt on it.

All available persons rushed to meet them and one of the doctors began to get the stats on the situation.

"What have we got?"

"Car wreck, head on into a telephone pole. Blood alcohol of .18 (a/n I have no idea about blood alcohol crap so if its way off just mentally fix it  ) Massive blood loss, believed internal injuries and concussion."

"Right. Nurse get me iv drip going and prep this man for surgery stat! " (a/n this whole scene is prolly nothing like real life but bear with me I have no knowledge of ER

procedure)

And that was the first time I saw Inuyasha.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot with a knot of worry growing in my stomach. I hardly waited for the car to come to a stop before I jumped out and ran for the building. 

I burst through the front doors meeting Kohaku's doctor who was waiting for me.

"What's wrong Dr.Katan? What happened to Kohaku?"

" He's fine now Sango, calm down, breathe."

"But you said…and I …..what happened?!"

"We've gotten a new doctor and he wasn't aware of Kohaku's needs yet.."

"Oh god…..where is he?"

"In his room, he's been sedated."

"Sango wait!"

I took off down the long white hallway without a word to the doctor. Rounding the corner I made a sharp turn into Kohaku's room. I quickly rushed to my brother's side and took him in my arms rocking him back and forth like a child.

"He's sleeping"

It was then that I noticed that there was someone else in the room with me.

"Who are you?!"

The handsome man stood from his seat and walked towards me. He had black shoulder length hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and the most hauntingly perfect violet eyes. The man wore white scrubs with a name tag that said "Dr. Tenchi" on it.

"I'm Dr. Tenchi"

"I gathered that much, why are you in my brothers room?"

"Today is my first day and I was unaware of Kohaku's routine. I'm very sorry to have upset him. I felt it only right that I stay and look after him for a while."

"So you're the idiot?! Don't you read charts? Don't you know how to do your job?!"

"I'm sorry"

He turned and made his way to the door but before he left he stopped.

"I know it must be hard for you to take care of him all by your self. You are stronger than I am."

With that he left.

A wave of guilt rushed over me as I recalled my harsh words to him. He probably already felt guilty enough without my kicking him in the face like that.

I sat by Kohaku's side for another hour before I was convinced that he'd sleep through the night.

As I made my way to my car I noticed the young doctor sitting at the bus stop near by. Hesitating slightly I decided to go over and apologize.

"Umm hi."

He looked up and my breath nearly escaped me at his pained expression. This only caused my guilt to grow three fold.

"Hi"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I'm just really protective of my brother. He's the only family I have."

"I understand, but thank you for the apology."

He smiled at me and I for the first time in what seemed like forever smiled back a genuine smile. Why am I so affected by this man?

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey uh, do you need a ride?"

"Nah it's ok I don't live too far, just up the street a ways"

He nodded his head in the direction of his apartment.

"Yea? I live that way too. I'd feel better if you let me give you ride, it'd be like we're even."

I gave him a sheepish smile that was supposed to sway his decision…..and it did.

"How can I turn down such a lovely woman?"

I looked to behind me, confused, trying to figure out who he was speaking to…..oh…uh me…..heh. I couldn't help the blush that took over my cheeks. I wasn't use to such flattery from handsome men, though I would never involve myself with him…. I'm too busy….right?

As we drove silence overtook the car.

I was desperately searching for something, anything to say.

"So…."

"So…."

Ugh this is just unbearable.

Then simultaneously we spoke

"I was just wondering.." "So where do …"

We both laughed nervously trying to break the obvious tension. Why am I so tense around him? Possibly because the only males I ever come in contact with are my brother and bleeding patients?? Yea that must be it.

"Oh I'm sorry. You first"

"No no you first."

"I was just going to ask where exactly I am supposed to drop you off….I mean where do you live."

* * *

Normally at this point I would insert a lame sexual innuendo or some over used pick up line…..but something about this girl made me want to be respectful. And that is truly a first. 

She seemed so lonely and sad, but still strong and beautiful as hell. Also I know she could hurt me if she wanted to. She looked like a tough chick and from what I've heard about her from the other doctors and nurses she would not hesitate to castrate me for the slightest indiscretion.

Her lyrical voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure"

"Uh if you're a doctor then why are you taking the bus?"

"Haha well you see I've just gotten out of med school and unfortunately I've got a whooooole lot of student loans to pay back."

"Ohhh. That explains it. "

We shared a companionable silence while I directed her to my apartment.

"Wait you live here?"

"Yea…why?"

"Because I do too…..weird"

* * *

He was transferred to my unit the next day and as fate would have it I was assigned to be his primary care taker. 

When he had come into the ER his face was bruised and cut while his hair was matted with blood and dirt, but now that he was cleaned up he was….hot….no wait he's not hot he's my patient….

I am a good nurse and very professional, but for some reason I couldn't help the blush that crept upon my cheeks when I gave him a sponge bath.

I found myself making excuses to go and visit him. Even though he was in a coma I still felt his presence and it was soothing to me. It seems to contradict what I already know about him though.

He is Inuyasha Takahashi son and heir to the Takahashi fortune. I only know of what I read in the papers but apparently he was suppose to take over the business after the death of his father, but he wanted nothing to do with the dirty politics of the business world. He wanted to continue his simple life of owning his own gym and enjoying the world without the constant feel of corporate filth on his skin.

He has appointed his elder brother Sesshomaru to take over the company, but the board of advisors is still in upset over the decision.

He had a rep for being somewhat of a tough guy. Even though he doesn't fight anymore, he was apparently somewhat of a legend in the boxing world a while back. Now his dream was to teach the next generation. Now you'd think that with the Takahashi fortune behind him he'd be able to build a huge state of the art gym, but no he built his gym from nothing but what he earned from boxing. It was his way of proving that he was not his father that he cared about something much more valuable than money.

And yet here he lies, with the expression of an angel on his face. A very handsome, sexy, hunky face…..wait! no no no……he is my patient , he is my patient.

This sad routine went on for a couple of weeks; all the while I berated myself for having feelings for an unconscious man who I have never spoken to. Maybe I really am going insane.

* * *

Ugh my head is killing me, and why is my mouth so dry. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes but found them uncooperative. What was that sound? Music? No humming…humming? Footsteps? 

I began to try and get the use of my limbs once again. Damn it this is hard!

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

I managed a small nod.

"Your in the hospital, you've been in an accident."

A wha? An accident…..ooohhh……right…..ouch.

I finally managed to open my eyes, my vision slowly returning. They say you have out of body experiences when your in severe accidents but….what was this? An angel?

She's surrounded in light, wearing all white, and has the most beautiful eyes….

"Hello"

"Why hello there sleepy head you've been asleep for quite some time ya know."

Her voice was so smooth and graceful.

"Where am I?"

"Your at St. Vincent's Hospital in the brain trauma unit."

"The wha? Brain trauma?"

"Yes you suffered quite the concussion. You've been asleep for two weeks."

Oh man I don't even want to think about what condition the gym is in.

"When can I get outta here?"

"You just wake up from a two week coma and you want to know when you can leave? No "how am I?" "is there permanent damage?" you just want to hop right out of bed as if nothing happened?"

"uhh….yea"

She furrowed her brows in the cutest little yap dog impression I've ever seen. Her little nose all crinkled up while her hands were firmly placed on her hips…..haha is this supposed to be her angry stance?

She sighed audibly to annunciate her frustration.

"The doctor says you'll have to stick around here for observation for at least another week."

"What! A week, but I've already lost two!"

"Yes well your brother said you'd be difficult and I can't say he was wrong."

"Fluffy's been here?"

Soooooooooooo whaddya think? I know it's a bit dry right now but it'll get better. at least i hope it will :) reviews are appreciated, thanks much !


End file.
